


Dancing on the Head of a Pin

by Rainne



Series: A State of Grace [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, M/M, original dog character - Freeform, stop enabling me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/pseuds/Rainne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One of these days you'll come stumbling in here all glassy eyed to tell me how Johnny finally decided he's only <i>mostly</i> straight." Darcy leaned forward as Steve choked on his beer again. "All I'm saying is this: when that day comes? Pics or it didn't happen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing on the Head of a Pin

**Author's Note:**

> *shakes fist at suzukiblu*

Being Bucky Barnes was a thing that was easier on some days and harder on others. On good days, Bucky remembered that he was free and safe and among friends and married to Steve. On bad days, Bucky forgot.

Sometimes Bucky slipped. He knew the word _flashback_ but he didn't like to use it, because it didn't feel like a flash and it didn't feel like going back. It was simply a slip, like cogs on a wheel, and instead of slotting in the way it was supposed to, his brain slipped and slotted in differently. When that happened, the world around him - the real world - disappeared, replaced sometimes by Europe in the early 1940s and sometimes by a succession of different filthy torture chambers and sometimes by nothing at all.

His slips had been a real problem when he'd still been staying at the Baxter Building, because there had been lots of times that Bucky had been by himself and slipped and nobody knew about it. Now that he was living in Avengers Tower full time, JARVIS kept a weather eye on him, and when he showed signs of slipping, would call someone to come and check on him.

The dog helped, too.

She was called Eris, and Darcy had told Bucky that it was the name of the Greek goddess of chaos. And Bucky had to admit that it was an appropriate name for what might possibly be the ugliest dog ever to exist in the history of dog-kind.

Bucky thought his dog was great.

She had a little cart that she used for walking around because her back legs didn't work. The original cart had been made out of Tinkertoy pieces that had been carefully Super-glued together; within a week of her adoption, Tony Stark had made her a new one out of super-light materials. Its little wheels had tiny little hubcaps that were painted like Cap's shield.

She came when he called her, with her little tongue hanging out in a huge doggy grin, and she barked when he asked her if she wanted a treat. When he went places, he tucked her into the pocket inside his jacket and she stayed there, peering out at the world and occasionally making soft snuffling sounds. Sometimes he got in trouble for having her in his pocket - they didn't like it at the coffee shop, and he had to stay outside, and she was absolutely not allowed to go to restaurants - but most of the time it was okay.

Bucky's dog was great for a lot of things. She was fun to play with, of course, and looked adorably silly running around in her little cart. But she was also someone to take care of, and someone that Bucky could focus his energy and anxiety on when he needed a focus. She was someone who relied on Bucky to provide for her needs - food, water, exercise, treats, and affection - and who responded with unconditional love. She never criticized, never complained, certainly never offered punishment or a reason for him to be afraid. She was always happy to see him and to be around him, and she was always happy when he put her in his pocket and took her places.

His dog also liked Steve, which was good because everyone should like Steve, but most especially his dog should like Steve. (She didn't like Steve  _quite_ as much as she liked Bucky, though, which Bucky secretly approved of even though he felt a little bit guilty about approving of it.)

Outside of his dog, Steve was definitely Bucky's favorite thing about the future. Steve had, of course, pretty much always been Bucky's favorite thing, but it was even better now because he didn't have to worry quite so much about Stevie dying as he used to. Though granted, the little asshole had gotten twice, maybe three times as reckless as he used to be, on account of apparently when they put the serum in, they took out whatever sense of self preservation he'd had (and, Bucky sometimes privately thought, about half of his goddam  _brains_ ).

But Steve had a team now, a bunch of people who backed him up on the regular and who knew what they were doing, and were capable of keeping him safe. Steve sometimes made noises about Bucky joining the team once he got better, and Bucky was sort of holding off on telling Steve that he didn't really think he was gonna get much better because he was trying to decide whether or not he was okay with that. Some days he was, some days he wasn't. Some days he kinda thought he might like to be out there, but the few times he'd picked up a gun since his return had resulted in  _slips_ that had been very bad indeed, and Bucky was pretty sure those days were behind him.

That might have been a problem if not for Johnny.

On Bucky's list of favorite (human) people, Johnny came in a solid third place, right after Steve and Darcy. Steve was his husband, and Darcy was his best friend, and Johnny was Steve's soul mate and that had been really,  _really_ awkward at first, until Bucky finally understood that Steve wasn't going to leave him for Johnny, no matter how bad things got. 

The wedding had been hilarious. How many people in the world could say they'd eloped to the Latverian embassy and been married by Victor von Doom? Especially since Victor von Doom was supposedly a super-villain. (Bucky didn't see it, personally, but Johnny assured him that was just because Victor had been really well-behaved since meeting Darcy. Bucky privately thought Victor was pretty okay; Darcy liked him well enough, and he treated her good, so he was all right by Bucky. But he didn't say that in front of Reed or Sue.)

But Steve and Bucky had now been married for six months - and wasn't that a hell of a thing, how two fellas could get married now? - and everything was okay. They were solid, they were unshakeable, and they were going to be okay. Even if Bucky never got any better.

Of course, Bucky's life being what it was, nothing could ever be simple. And so one afternoon when Darcy was in Latveria and Bucky was in his and Steve's tower apartment, stretched out in the floor on his stomach and rolling a little ball across the floor for Eris to chase, Johnny landed on the balcony with the deliberate and premeditated intent to fuck up Bucky's existence.

Well, okay, in fairness to Johnny, he wasn't  _intending_ to fuck up Bucky's existence, but that  _was_ what he did, whether or not there was malice aforethought involved. 

He turned his flame off and he came through the door and he said to Bucky, "Hey, dude."

Bucky looked up. "Hey."

"Steve around?"

"Stark's lab," Bucky replied. "Something about new armor."

Johnny nodded. He sat down cross legged in the floor beside Bucky and joined in the play with Eris for a few moments. And then Johnny said, "Hey, Bucky, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Bucky said.

Johnny ran a hand across his recently-buzzed head and stared up at the ceiling awkwardly. "So, like. You're into Steve. I mean, obviously. That isn't the question." He scratched at his head some more, now looking out the window. "But like. I look like Steve. Right? Practically twins. Everyone says."

Bucky had a sneaking suspicion about where this was going. "Yeah," he said slowly.

"So like." Johnny looked down at the dog, flicking her ball across the room for her to chase. "D'you like me?"

Bucky blew out a long, slow breath. "Um," he said.

"I mean, it's okay if you don't," Johnny said quickly, taking the ball from Eris and rolling it again. "I just..." He paused. "Know what? Never mind."

Bucky stayed very still for a moment. "Am I being punked?" he finally asked.

"No, I - " Johnny paused. "How do you know about punking?"

"Barton," Bucky said shortly.

"Oh." Johnny nodded, understanding. Then he stood up. "No, I..."

Bucky reached out and grabbed the hem of his jeans. "Siddown."

Johnny sat down.

Bucky took a deep breath and sat up, facing Johnny. "Why are you asking?" he asked. "Is it just idle curiosity or are you trying to start something?"

"No, I'm not trying to - " Johnny began, indignant.

Bucky held up a hand. "I don't mean starting shit," he said. "I  _mean_ are you trying to  _start_ something. Because if you are, I gotta wonder how come you're askin' when Steve ain't here."

Johnny looked down at his knees. He shrugged. "Wasn't much use asking Steve if you weren't interested," he said. "And... and I didn't know if Steve would freak out, but I didn't think you would." He looked around like he was seeking an escape route. "This was a bad idea. I'm sorry."

"Oh, shut up." Bucky ran his human hand through his hair. "I'm trying to think."

Johnny shut up. Bucky sat there, one leg folded underneath him and the other crooked up, his foot resting on the floor and his metal arm draped over his knee. He stared at Johnny for a long time, his human hand occupying itself with throwing the ball for the dog, and his face going nearly blank as he thought. And when he finally spoke, it wasn't to Johnny. "JARVIS," he said, "is Tony anywhere close to being done with Steve?"

"I believe at this point everything useful that can be accomplished has been," JARVIS replied. "They appear to be having an argument over stylistic matters."

"Good," Bucky said. "Would you please tell Steve that he's needed here? Stress that it's not an emergency; I don't want to worry him."

"Of course," JARVIS replied. A moment later he added, "Captain Rogers is on his way."

"Thank you, JARVIS," Bucky said. Then he turned his attention to Johnny, who had been moving to stand. "Where the hell you think you're going?"

Johnny sighed. "I'm standing up so I can take it in the teeth like a man when he decides to beat my ass."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Chill out, Scorch," he said. "In fact, as long as you're up, why don't you grab us some beers out of the fridge?"

Johnny, grumbling to himself, made his way into the kitchen, pulling three craft beers out of the fridge. He was just handing one to Bucky when the door opened and Steve stepped in. "Hey, Johnny," Steve said, smiling. His eyes flicked down to his husband. "Buck? JARVIS said you needed me."

"Yeah," Bucky said, flicking the top off his beer with his metal thumb. "The Incredible Burning Sensation over here seems to be working his way up to asking if he can join in. Or at least, he would be if he could ever quit pussyfooting around and acting like he thinks he'd be unwelcome."

"Is that a fact?" Steve asked, his voice mild. He reached out and took one of the beer bottles from Johnny, popping the cap off and tossing it into the trash can across the room without even looking. "That's interesting." He paused, taking a quick sip of his beer, and then said, "I'm curious: since I already owe you twenty bucks, how did he approach it?"

Bucky smirked. "He said, 'Hey, Bucky, me and Steve are practically twins, any chance you wanna bang me like a shutter in a windstorm?' And - "

"I did  _not!_ " Johnny squawked.

"You kinda did," Bucky said.

"Okay," Johnny admitted. "I kinda did. But - "

" _Dammit,_ Johnny," Steve grumbled. "Now I owe him a twenty  _and_ a blowjob." He reached out and ran his free hand through Bucky's hair. "Clever little shit."

Bucky shivered at the feel of Steve's fingers running through his hair. " _Your_ clever little shit," he replied, feeling his voice go soft in his mouth even as he said the words.

"Damn right," Steve agreed, leaning down to kiss him. "So what do you think, Buck? You wanna?"

Bucky shrugged one shoulder, diffidently. "Maybe," he said. "Depends on what he actually wants. He never said."

"Oh, good point." Steve offered him a hand and hauled him up out of the floor. Then he guided him around to sit on the couch, reaching out to tug Johnny along with him. Once they were both seated on the sofa, Steve sat down on the coffee table and looked at them. "So," he said, pinning Johnny with his gaze, "this is the part where we embarrass ourselves and each other by clearly articulating our desires and interests."

"Oh, shit," Johnny said. "Have you been reading kink forums on the Internet?"

Steve smirked.

Johnny covered his eyes with one hand. "This was a mistake."

"Maybe," Bucky allowed. "Then again, maybe not. So spit it out, Hot Pocket. Tell us what you want."

"I don't know," Johnny admitted after a few long seconds of tense silence. "I... I've never really... I mean, there was one time in school, but that was... and I've never... but..."

"It would really help," Steve said gently, "if you would finish at least one sentence."

Johnny gave a soft, humorless laugh, and took a deep breath. "Aside from one time in middle school, I've never done anything with a guy. And that was just kissing, just to... to see. What it was like, I mean."

Steve nodded. "Go on."

"But I... I'm... curious?" Johnny managed. "I kind of... have been. Since we found out." He ran a hand across his head. "But it wasn't the right time then, and then Bucky was worried about me moving in, which I'm still not, by the way."

Bucky smiled slightly. "I know you're not," he said. "If you were, you wouldn't have come to me first."

Johnny nodded. "Right. So." He swallowed. "So, that's it."

Steve nodded, his eyes flicking back and forth between Johnny and Bucky. "So is it me or him you want to sleep with?" he asked.

Johnny shook his head. Then he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and admitted, "Both."

"The logistics are complicated," Bucky said slowly, "and we'll need a  _lot_ of lube."

Steve snorted softly. "Why don't we start off slow?" he suggested. "Johnny, why don't you kiss Bucky? See how that works."

"I know how kissing works," Johnny protested. "It's not different with a guy."

"I  _mean,_ " Steve said repressively, "see whether you like it or not. Then if you don't, we can chalk it up to a lesson learned: no harm, no foul."

"Oh," Johnny murmured, flushing slightly. "Okay." He glanced over at Bucky. "Is this okay with you?"

"I just won twenty bucks and a free blowjob,  _and_ I get to make out with you. I'm doin' all right," he replied, smirking.

Johnny laughed softly, and then suddenly he was leaning forward, his hand sliding over Bucky's jaw. Bucky leaned in toward him, his human hand bracing against Johnny's shoulder, and their eyes slid closed as their lips touched. It was soft, and for a moment it was sweet and chaste, and then the tip of Bucky's tongue slipped out and traced against the plump softness of Johnny's lower lip. A swift intake of breath came out of Johnny, and then he surged forward, his tongue coming out to duel with Bucky's, his teeth and lips devouring Bucky's mouth.

Bucky moaned, low and sweet, into Johnny's mouth, his right hand sliding up to cup the back of Johnny's head while his left clutched at Johnny's hip, and Johnny was warm against him, so warm, as warm as Steve, and then suddenly Steve was behind him, settling onto the sofa and bracing Bucky's back against Johnny's onslaught and whispering into Bucky's ear. "Look at you," Steve's voice murmured. "Look how sweet you are to him. You look so good when you let him kiss you like that." Bucky shuddered as Steve's hands slid up his back, his strong fingers pressing warmth through the soft cotton of Bucky's shirt, and he moaned again when Steve's lips touched the back of his neck.

Johnny released his lips with a gasp, and Bucky shuddered in Steve's arms, his body arching with need and desire. Steve ran his hands through Bucky's hair, down his neck, over his shoulders, gentling him and helping him to calm himself. "Good boy," he whispered into Bucky's ear, and Bucky shuddered softly and then stilled. Steve smirked at Johnny as Bucky relaxed against Steve's chest, blinking slowly. "Well," he said, "still curious?"

Johnny nodded carefully, licking at his kiss-swollen lips. "That was..."

Steve grinned. "I know."

Johnny's hand rose almost of its own volition, his fingers trailing into Bucky's hair. Bucky leaned into the touch, and Johnny looked up at Steve. "You talk to him a lot," he commented.

"Mm-hm," Steve replied, his own hands resting warmly on Bucky's hips. "He likes it. He needs to be reminded sometimes that he's okay, and that what he's doing is good." He leaned down, nuzzling against the back of Bucky's ear. "And he likes being told how pretty he is. Vain creature."

Bucky smiled, slow like molasses. "Nice to know I'm good for something other than killing," he admitted, his voice very soft.

"You are always good for something other than killing," Johnny said fiercely, before Steve had a chance to speak. " _Always._ "

Bucky reached up, wrapping his hand around the back of Johnny's neck and pulling. Johnny went easily, expecting to kiss Bucky again; he was surprised when Bucky directed him upwards instead. "I want to see," Bucky whispered, and Steve leaned forward, capturing Johnny's lips with his. "Yes," Bucky hissed, his breath hot against Johnny's neck as Steve's mouth plundered Johnny's.

Steve chuckled against Johnny's lips. "You have to watch out for Bucky," he murmured, tracking gentle kisses across Johnny's jaw. "He's a shameless hedonist."

Bucky smirked - shameless indeed - and leaned up to steal another kiss from Johnny's lips. "Haters to the left," he murmured, and Johnny burst out laughing, falling backward onto the couch.

Steve and Bucky watched, both grinning, as Johnny laughed himself silly, and then calmed again. Once he was able to sit up, merely red-faced and grinning, Steve slipped his fingers under the hem of Bucky's shirt and lifted, pulling the garment off over Bucky's head and dropping it into the floor. His fingers slid over Bucky's taut abdominal muscles, raising goosebumps in their wake, and Johnny's eyes tracked them. His tongue slid out, briefly wetting his lower lip, and Steve grinned at the sight. "Like what you see?"

"Hell yes," Johnny said softly. "How could I not?"

Bucky smiled, arching just a little bit and preening under the obvious appreciation. Johnny reached out, tentative, and laid his own fingers on Bucky's skin, his finger tracing the dark brown circle around one of Bucky's nipples. The flesh hardened, pebbling under his touch, and Johnny blinked in surprise. "He's so responsive," he murmured.

Steve nodded, his fingers trailing up Bucky's sides, making Bucky twitch in reaction. "He is," Steve agreed. "You just love being touched, don't you, Buck?"

Bucky nodded, a soft moan escaping his mouth as he began to pant. "Please," he whispered. "Steve, please..."

"Shh," Steve replied, pressing a kiss to the hinge of Bucky's jaw. "You're doing so well. Just be patient." He raised his eyes to Johnny's and watched as his doppelganger explored his husband's flesh. "You still in this?" he asked.

Johnny nodded. "Yeah," he managed, his voice a little hoarse. "I'm still in."

"Tell me what you want," Steve said. "We've both talked about this, and we know what we're up for; we need to know what  _you_ want to do. How far do you want to go?"

Johnny swallowed hard. "I... I'm not sure I'm ready for... for everything," he admitted.

"By everything you mean penetration?" Steve clarified. Johnny nodded. "Okay," Steve said. "How about giving oral?"

Johnny bit his lip. "Maybe?"

"Receiving?" Bucky whispered.

Johnny's eyes flicked to Bucky's. His shoulders squared just a little bit, confidence suddenly filling his form. "Why?" he asked, his lips curling with the ghost of a smirk. "You wanna suck my dick?"

"Yeah," Bucky replied with no hint of embarrassment. "Sure do."

Johnny shivered visibly. Steve eyeballed him. "Are you sure about this, Johnny?" he asked. He reached out, taking his soul mate's hand. "We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, and you don't have to... I don't know. Prove yourself? To anybody. Least of all us. Okay?" He paused, studying those eyes that were so like his own. "I want to do this.  _We_ want to do this. But not if it's going to be all awkward and weird afterward. Because what we have is good, and I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose  _you._ "

Johnny smiled, lifting Steve's hand up and pressing a gentle kiss to his fingers. "I want this," he said softly. "I've wanted it since the beginning. I was just... I was scared, at first. And there was Bucky to think about."

Bucky sat up, swallowing hard. "Johnny," he said, his voice raw, "you're soul mates. I wouldn't... I wouldn't try to get between..."

"No, no!" Johnny exclaimed, reaching out to lay his free hand on Bucky's metal shoulder when Bucky started to stand up. "That's not what I mean. I..." He paused, making a frustrated sound. "I'm not explaining myself very well. I... I'm not good at this."

"That's okay," Steve said, wrapping his other arm around Bucky's waist to hold him close. "Just take your time."

Johnny nodded, taking a deep breath and visibly trying to arrange his thoughts. "What I mean is," he began, his eyes on Bucky's, "when Steve and I met, he was in love with you and he had just found out you were still alive, and he was looking for you and nothing was going to stop him from finding you. It wouldn't have mattered if I was interested in him or not; he wasn't interested in me because of you. And that was okay, because I was still in denial."

"Denial?" Bucky asked.

Johnny nodded. "About... about how I like guys just as much as I like girls."

"Oh," Bucky said softly.

"And then when you came back," Johnny said, "you needed him more than I did. And I've been trying this new thing where I try to make good decisions." He gave Bucky a slight, self-deprecating smile.

"But I'm better now," Bucky said softly.

"Yeah, you are," Johnny agreed. Then he shrugged. "So I thought it might be okay now. Because now you know, soul mark or no soul mark, I'm not taking him away from you. He  _married_ you. Before God and Victor von Doom and everything."

Bucky smirked. "That  _was_ pretty cool."

Johnny grinned back. "Yeah, it was." Then he trailed his fingers down Bucky's metal arm and took his hand. "So... now that it's okay... I'm interested. In both of you," he added, his eyes tracking up to Steve's.

"Okay," Steve said softly. He glanced down at Bucky in question, and Bucky nodded.

"Okay, then," Johnny said. His grin got even wider. "So, where do we start?"

Bucky grinned back, his teeth flashing bright in his face. "Oh," he said. "So many options."

They ended up in the bedroom and Bucky, once naked, climbed up onto the bed on his hands and knees, presenting himself to allow Steve to give Johnny a quick tutorial. "You can't just dive right into things," Steve explained, slicking two fingers with lube and using them to tease gently at Bucky's hole. "You have to take things slow. If you need hard and fast, there's other ways. We can talk about those later. If you rush this, you can hurt him, and nobody wants that."

"Definitely not," Johnny agreed.

"So this is how you start," Steve said, and pushed one finger into Bucky. Bucky responded with a low keening noise, and Steve grinned, reaching up to pat him on the back. "He makes the most amazing sounds," he commented.

Johnny swallowed hard, licking his lips as he watched Steve slide his finger in and out of Bucky's body. "Yeah, he does," he murmured.

After a moment, Steve introduced a second finger into Bucky, and Bucky responded with a number of gratifying noises. Johnny grinned, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Bucky's hair and scratch at his scalp. "It's okay," he murmured. "You're doing really good."

Bucky responded to that with a whine and a shudder, and Steve took advantage of his distraction to add a third finger. Bucky groaned softly, his back arching. Johnny scratched at his scalp again, and Bucky shivered, whimpering. "Please," he managed softly. "Please."

"Shh," Steve murmured. "Patience." He grinned at Johnny, but sobered just as quickly. "How do you do with getting sick?" he asked.

Johnny blinked. "Well, Sue says I'm a whiny brat, but - "

"No, I mean,  _can_ you still get sick? Because with the serum, Bucky and I don't."

"Oh." Johnny drew the vowel sound out in understanding. "Yeah, I can still get sick."

"Then when you do this, you'll need a condom," Steve advised him. "So whoever goes to the store next needs to stock up." He climbed up onto the bed and knelt behind Bucky, unzipping his pants and shoving them and his underwear down to mid-thigh. He held a hand out to Johnny. "Lube, please. Plenty of it."

Johnny obliged him with a healthy squirt of lube, and Steve slicked up his cock, then slipped his fingers out of Bucky. Bucky whined softly, tensing in anticipation, and Steve, with Johnny's eyes glued to him, lined himself up and pushed slowly inside.

"Jesus," Johnny whispered, his voice almost drowned out by the desperate sound that came out of Bucky's mouth. His hand came down to where his cock strained against the denim of his jeans, pressing down and squeezing. He watched, breathless, as Steve slowly sank into Bucky, seating himself fully inside before running his hands up Bucky's back, heedless of the lube still on his fingers.

"You feel so good," Steve whispered to Bucky. "You're so good for me."

Bucky whined again, beyond words for a moment, but then he panted out, "Please. Please, Stevie, please, want his cock in my mouth. Please, Stevie."

Steve chuckled. "Of course you can, baby," he murmured. Then he glanced over at Johnny. "Drop trou and up you get," he said.

Johnny needed no further encouragement; within just a second, he was naked and sliding onto the bed near Bucky's face. Bucky raised his head and looked up at Johnny with eyes blown nearly black, and he licked his lips, reaching for his husband's soul mate. "C'mere," he managed.

Johnny let Bucky guide him into position, leaning back against the pile of pillows with his legs spread wide on either side of Bucky, watching with wide eyes as his soul mate knelt behind Bucky, his hands slowly kneading Bucky's hips. And then Bucky's mouth descended on his cock, hot and wet and sinful, and Johnny's head fell back and his eyes slipped closed and his hands found their way into Bucky's hair.

At first, the only sounds were the soft, hungry noises that Bucky was making on Johnny's cock; they were joined, moments later, by the thick, wet sounds that Steve made as he slowly began fucking into Bucky from behind. Johnny could feel his soul mate's movements echoing through the body between them as Bucky rocked forward with each rhythmic thrust, and the soft sounds of pleasure that he was making vibrated against Johnny's cock and making the pleasure even more intense.

"Fuck," Johnny whispered. "Jesus Christ, Bucky, that's so good."

Bucky moaned softly, the sound traveling straight up Johnny's cock, and Johnny's hips thrust automatically, shoving his cock deep into Bucky's mouth. "Sorry," he said immediately. "Sorry, Jesus, you okay?"

Bucky snickered, took a deep breath, and sank down all the way, only gagging a little bit as Johnny's cock slid into his throat. Johnny moaned like he was in pain, his head falling back again and his body arching. " _Fuck,_ Bucky," he groaned.

Bucky pulled back, coughed slightly, and grinned up at him. "I thought you might like that." And then he sank down again, filling his mouth with Johnny's cock and bringing his human hand around to toy with Johnny's balls. It only took a few minutes, and Johnny came, swearing and crying out Bucky's name. Bucky swallowed and kept sucking until, overstimulated, Johnny ran his fingers into Bucky's hair and pulled him up and into a hot, wet kiss.

Bucky groaned into Johnny's mouth, and Johnny pulled back just a little bit, continuing to run his hands through Bucky's hair, whispering against his cheek and his jaw, telling Bucky how pretty he was, how sweet and good, and how amazing it felt to be with him like this. Bucky shuddered at each word, each gentle touch, and when Johnny, operating on pure instinct, reached down and wrapped his hand around Bucky's cock, Bucky cried out in pleasure, his human hand clamping down on Johnny's hip as he jerked forward into Johnny's grip.

"Yes," he panted. "Yes, please, Johnny, Steve, please, let me come, need to come, please, please,  _please!_ "

"Come for us," Steve murmured. "Come for us, Bucky, show Johnny how pretty you are when you come."

Johnny's hand caressed Bucky's cock gently for a long moment before wrapping around it and jacking him properly once, twice, three times, and Bucky came, crying out and spurting all over Johnny's hand and arm. And then Steve came as well, grinding deep into Bucky's body and bowing over him and crying out softly with each jerk of his hips.

When it was over, they sort of collapsed into a heap on the bed, with Bucky in the middle. Steve's hands stroked gently at the skin of Bucky's back while Johnny continued petting his hair and scratching gently at his scalp, grinning at the way Bucky pressed into the caresses. "You're like a really affectionate cat," he teased.

Bucky grinned. "Feels nice," he said softly, with no shame.

"Good," Steve murmured. "We like it when you feel nice."

The gentle touches against his skin and the warmth of the bodies on either side of him eventually lulled Bucky to sleep.

~*~

When Darcy returned to New York after a whirlwind trip to Beijing - her first official State Visit with Victor - she'd barely been back in her tower apartment for three hours when there was a knock on her door. "It is Sergeant Barnes," JARVIS advised her.

"Oh, let him in," Darcy said.

The door opened, and Eris trotted in on her new little cart, barking excitedly. Bucky followed her, flopping down onto the sofa as though he had no energy left at all. Darcy knelt down to pet the dog, glancing up at Bucky curiously. "You okay there, Buckster?"

Bucky's head fell backward and he stared up at the ceiling. "What's that thing you told me about, the wizard power thing, from that card game?"

"Mana?" Darcy asked, thinking of the day she'd tried to teach Bucky how to play  _Magic: The Gathering._

"Yeah, that," Bucky said. "I'm all out."

"Okay," Darcy said. "Why?"

He groaned softly. "Johnny finally decided he's only  _mostly_ straight," he told her. "And guess who his exceptions are?"

Darcy fell over backward, laughing hysterically. "Oh God," she managed between giggles. "Oh, God, Bucky, only you!"

"Yeah, well, tell your fiancé I might need asylum," Bucky told her. "Because those two, Darce, they're gonna kill me."

"Possibly," Darcy agreed, shuddering as the dog licked at the side of her face. Then she raised her head and grinned broadly at Bucky. "But what a way to go!"


End file.
